Droide astromecânico série BB
Droide astromecânico série BB foi uma série de droides astromecânicos. Essa série de droides possui uma forma de bola no qual permite deslocar em todas as direções e, como os demais astromecânicos, se encaixam dentro do compartimento de caças. Aparições *''Before the Awakening'' *''Poe and the Missing Ship'' *''Age of Resistance - Rose Tico 1'' * *''Star Wars Special: C-3PO 1'' * *''Poe Dameron 1'' *''Poe Dameron 2'' *''Poe Dameron 3'' *''Poe Dameron 4'' *''Poe Dameron 5'' *''Poe Dameron 6'' *''Poe Dameron 7'' *''Poe Dameron 8'' *''Poe Dameron 9'' *''Poe Dameron 10'' *''Poe Dameron 11'' *''Poe Dameron 12'' *''Poe Dameron 13'' *''Poe Dameron 14'' *''Poe Dameron 15'' *''Poe Dameron 16'' *''Poe Dameron 17'' *''Poe Dameron Annual 1'' *''Poe Dameron Annual 2'' * *''Poe Dameron 20'' *''Poe Dameron 21'' *''Poe Dameron 22'' *''Poe Dameron 23'' *''Poe Dameron 24'' *''Poe Dameron 25'' * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *''Join the Resistance'' *''Forces of Destiny: The Rey Chronicles'' * * * * * *''Star Wars: The Force Awakens'' novelization *''Star Wars: The Force Awakens: A Junior Novel'' *''Star Wars: The Force Awakens Graphic Novel Adaptation'' *''The Force Awakens Adaptation 1'' *''The Force Awakens Adaptation 2'' *''The Force Awakens Adaptation 3'' *''The Force Awakens Adaptation 4'' *''The Force Awakens Adaptation 5'' *''The Force Awakens Adaptation 6'' *''The Force Awakens: Rey's Story'' *''The Force Awakens: Finn's Story'' *''Rey Meets BB-8'' *''Finn and Poe Team Up!'' *''BB-8 on the Run'' *''Star Wars: Forces of Destiny—Rey'' * * * *''The Adventures of BB-8'' *''Rey to the Rescue!'' *''Finn & Rey Escape!'' *''Han & Chewie Return!'' *''Chaos at the Castle'' *''Lightsaber Rescue'' *''Rolling with BB-8!'' *''The Force Awakens Read-Along Storybook and CD'' *''The Force Awakens'' (Golden Book) *''Finn & the First Order'' *''5-Minute Star Wars Stories'' * * * *''Galaxy's Edge: Black Spire'' *''A Call for Heroes'' *''Captain Phasma 1'' *''Captain Phasma 2'' *''Captain Phasma 3'' *''Captain Phasma 4'' *''Age of Resistance - Rey 1'' * * *''Star Wars: The Last Jedi – DJ – Most Wanted 1'' * *''Star Wars: The Last Jedi: Expanded Edition'' *''Star Wars: The Last Jedi: A Junior Novel'' *''The Last Jedi: Rose and Finn's Secret Mission'' *''The Last Jedi Adaptation 1'' *''The Last Jedi Adaptation 2'' *''The Last Jedi Adaptation 3'' *''The Last Jedi Adaptation 4'' *''The Last Jedi Adaptation 5'' * * * * * * * * *''Poe Dameron 26'' *''Poe Dameron 27'' *''Poe Dameron 28'' *''Poe Dameron 29'' *''Poe Dameron 30'' *''Poe Dameron 31'' *''Resistance Reborn'' *''Allegiance 1'' *''Allegiance 4'' *''Choose Your Destiny: A Finn & Poe Adventure'' *''Spark of the Resistance'' *''Galaxy's Edge 2'' *''Star Wars'': Galaxy's Edge *''Star Wars'': Datapad * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *[[Star Wars: Episode IX The Rise of Skywalker|''Star Wars'': Episode IX The Rise of Skywalker]] *''A Resistência Renasce'' }} Fontes * * * * * * * * * *''Star Wars: Droid Factory'' * *''Star Wars: Absolutely Everything You Need to Know'' * * * *''Star Wars: The Force Awakens: The Visual Dictionary'' *''Star Wars Character Encyclopedia: Updated and Expanded'' *''Star Wars Expert Guide'' *''Star Wars: ABC-3PO'' *''Star Wars: Aliens of the Galaxy'' *''Star Wars: The Force Awakens Beginner Game'' *''Star Wars: Complete Locations'' *''Poe Dameron: Flight Log'' *''Star Wars: Galactic Atlas'' *''Star Wars: The Visual Encyclopedia'' *''Star Wars: Forces of Destiny: Meet the Heroes'' * * * * * *''Star Wars: Look and Find'' *''Star Wars: Absolutely Everything You Need to Know, Updated and Expanded'' *''Forces of Destiny: Tales of Hope & Courage'' *''Star Wars: BB-8 Deluxe Book and 3D Wood Model'' *''Star Wars: The Last Jedi: The Visual Dictionary'' *''Star Wars: The Last Jedi: Incredible Cross-Sections'' *''The Last Jedi: Bomber Command'' *''Star Wars: The Last Jedi: Ultimate Sticker Collection'' *''Star Wars: The Last Jedi Activity Book with Stickers'' *''Star Wars: The Last Jedi: Heroes of the Galaxy'' *''Star Wars Encyclopedia of Starfighters and Other Vehicles'' *''The Last Jedi: Rose Tico: Resistance Fighter'' * *''Star Wars: Scum and Villainy: Case Files on the Galaxy's Most Notorious'' *''Star Wars: Droidography'' *''Star Wars Resistance: Meet the Pilots'' *''Droid Depot'' (toy line) * *''Ultimate Star Wars, New Edition'' * * * * * }} Notas e referências Categoria:Droides astromecânicos série BB